mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tona-Gura!
is the title of a fictional Japanese comedy/romance story created by Hidetaka Kakei centering around four childhood friends and the romantic relationship between two of them. ''Tona-Gura! originally began as a manga series and was released on December 7, 2004. The anime is based on this manga and was released July 8, 2006. Plot Kazuki has been awaiting 10 years for the day when her neighbours moved back to their old house. She has a crush on Yuuji, whom she considers as her first love but to whom she never managed to express her feelings for him before they moved out. Yuuji often comes over to play with Kazuki, Kazuki's older sister Hatsune and Yuuji's sister Marie when they were kids. Her ideal depiction of Yuuji was soon shattered when he turned out more than she had expected, him acting all perverted during their reunion. With their parents off in South America, both families must learn to live with each other and rekindle the childhood feelings they shared together. Things get even more crazy as they attend the same school. Characters Main ; : She is the first main protagonist of the story. Basically, she had an unrequited love for Yuuji Kagura when they were young. She's always dreamed that Yuuji would one day grow up to be a handsome, suave young man. When she finally meets him again ten years later she is disappointed to find that's he has become obnoxiously lewd and perverted, but over time realizes that even with all these faults she still has the same feelings for him as she did when she was younger. Kazuki is a skilled member of her school's swimming club. Her cooking skills leave much to be desired, however; although she can make her dishes look very good, she tends to add ingredients that end up turning innocuous food into culinary disasters capable of dropping the person eating it where they stand. ; : The second main protagonist of the story. Yūji was once a sweet innocent little boy who Kazuki Arisaka was in love with. He was somewhat lecherous when he was little, but Kazuki doesn't remember. That is until he left for 10 years only to come back as a naughty girl-chaser. He is constantly finding himself in situations where Kazuki is half-dressed, constantly has lewd fantasies, and sometimes ends up touching girls where he shouldn't be touching them. Despite this, it seems that he does have a nice, kind side, and actually values Kazuki's friendship; this being shown when he was helping her pick out a swimsuit, even though they might have been more revealing with each choice he was picking them as they were her favorite color. Throughout the story it is suggested that he is in love with Kazuki (though he might be unaware of it) as he appears to direct all of his perverted actions to her. Later in the story he chooses to become a professional Photographer and is working as an intern. Arisaka Family ; : Kazuki's older sister, who is constantly trying to get Kazuki and Yūji together and inadvertently (and intentionally) puts them both into embarrassing and lascivious situations. There are some indications that she considers the mishaps (and the arguments following them) funny. Hatsune is good at everything she does, from cooking to sports, and is extremely well-endowed. She likes to tease her sister by showing her how infatuated Yuuji is with her breasts. Hatsune frequently engages in cosplay around the house and can, from time to time, be quite frightening to the people around her. Unlike her younger sister and Marie, Hatsune is perfectly unafraid of insects - or anything else. Although it's implied that Hatsune's true weakness is worrying about her sister's health. When Kazuki fell ill with a cold, Hatsune became comically uncoordinated and unskillful every time she heard Kazuki sneeze. She occasionally (and sarcastically) appears to have an attraction to her younger sister. ; : Kazuki's and Hatsune's mother. ; : Kazuki's and Hatsune's father, a professor of cultural anthropology. Kagura Family ; : Yuuji's younger sister. Kazuki described her as being a crybaby when she was younger. Now that she has grown up she isn't quite the crybaby she used to be. Now she can be found pelting her older brother with air guns hidden in her teddy bear Seiyū and her other puppets when her brother is acting vulgar. Though she shoots him without a moments hesitation, she does greatly care for her older brother and gets lonely without him suggesting she might have a brother complex, with stronger hints later as she becomes jealous of Yuuju's and Kazuki's growing relationship. Marie is mortally afraid of cats and insects. She is able to flee bugs yet is nearly paralyzed by the presence of cats, though they are drawn to her. ; : Marie's and Yūji's father. Told Marie to shoot her brother with paint balls every time he does something indecent. Apparently he is a hunter, although this is questionable. It has been stated in the anime that he is a press photographer as his day job, with a side job as treasure hunter. Marie and Yuuji note his treasure hunting job always felt more like his main occupation, as it caused the family to relocate time and again, whenever Kagura-san got bored with one site and started looking for the next. School ; : Kazuki's friend who apparently likes to spy on people. She speaks with a Kansai dialect and is much more receptive to Yuuji's bawdy nature than Kazuki, claiming 'all boys are like that'. She also doesn't object to being the object of his attention and even goes so far as to give minor underwear displays. At one point she tells Kazuki if she didn't want Yūji, she would take him instead. She is just joking but it causes Kazuki to get depressed, especially seeing how well the two got along. Chihaya tells Kazuki that she was going to tell her that she wasn't interested in Yūji but that it would be a lie and encourages her to make up with Yūji before he was stolen away. ; : Nīna is a blond-haired girl who goes to the same class as Marie. She has an American mother, a Japanese father, and a great deal of energy. She's very busty for her young age and is physically very active and extremely friendly, quickly attaching herself to Marie to the latter's initial displeasure. In the manga she has a crush on Yuji (who is torn between her being underage and her ample bust) and often refers to him as onii-chan. ; : President of Yūji's class. ; : Vice-president of Yūji's class. She uses any and all excuses to hit the class president. Even go so low as to hit him between the legs. Manga # December 7, 2004 -- ISBN 978-4861760549 # June 7, 2005 -- ISBN 978-4861761591 # January 7, 2006 -- ISBN 978-4861762666 # July 7, 2006 -- ISBN 978-4861763113 # January 7, 2007 -- ISBN 978-4861763649 # September 7, 2007 -- ISBN 978-4861764295 # March 15, 2008 -- ISBN 978-4861764981 Anime Episodes Theme songs *Opening Theme: "DRAMATIC☆GIRLY" by Akemi Kanda, Sayaka Ohara, Erino Hazuki, Misaki Sekiyama & Ayumi Tsuji *Ending Theme: "Aitai Kimochi Kara~Placid Time~" by Akemi Kanda and Sayaka Ohara (episode 1-12) **"Oh My Darling" by Akemi Kanda (episode 13) External links * Tonagura! Official Anime Website * * Category:Anime series Category:Romance anime and manga Category:School anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga ja:となグラ!